1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners and more particularly to captive fasteners used to secure components in racks in high vibration and other hostile environments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Racks are used to house electronic components and devices, such as RADAR transmitters, computers, and the like. Oftentimes, these racks are included on moving articles, such as ships, aircraft, and other articles that induce vibrations to the racks. To maintain a clean environment for the rack mounted components as well as secure their positions within the rack, captive fasteners are used to attach panels and other items to the rack to improve structural and environmental integrity. The term “captive” refers to the fixed engagement of one part of the fastener in a panel/cover and the fixed engagement of the second part of the fastener in the rack/housing to which the panel/cover is to be attached.
When the rack mounted components need to be accessed, for instance for repair or replacement, the panels obviously need to be removed in order to gain access. Due to the number of fasteners and the strength associated with these fasteners, it takes significant time to remove them. For instance, fasteners used on one radar transmitter cover exceed 12 minutes to remove and recommended industry fasteners are threaded and require up to 8 turns to seat; the longevity associated with these fasteners are questionable, as is reliability due to captive washer breaks.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a fastener that engages and disengages with less than a full rotation to ease the difficulty associated with removal and securing the fastener, as well as increasing the speed with which fastener manipulation can be performed.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a fastener that minimizes affects of vibration.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a fastener that can secure variable sized loads.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.